


The Hardest Thing and the Easiest Thing

by differentsizesofinfinity



Series: Buffy Stories [19]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Post Chosen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1379350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentsizesofinfinity/pseuds/differentsizesofinfinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leaving that cavern was the hardest thing she'd ever done</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hardest Thing and the Easiest Thing

Prompt: The hardest thing I've ever done  
Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
Characters: Buffy Summers, Dawn Summers  
Pairing: Buffy Summers/Spike (if you squint)  
Summary: Leaving that cavern was the hardest thing she'd ever done

"So you just left him there?"

Buffy flinched at her sister's question. The two were curled up on the bed in Buffy's room in the crappy motel they'd taken over, eating Cookie Dough Fudge Mint Chip ice cream.

Dawn's face softened at her sister's reaction.

"I'm sorry." The brunette replied.

"No, no, it's true. I left him down there, and it was the hardest thing I've ever done."

"Even harder than going to face the Master?"

"Definitely. That was only my life, and I couldn't very well have let Giles fight him, could I?"

"Was it harder than sending Angel to Hell?"

"Not by much, but at least it was his mess to clean up. This wasn't Spike's."

"Harder than saving me from the Glory's portal?" This query was soft, almost afraid.

"Oh, Dawnie." The Slayer hugged the person she loved the most. "That was the easiest thing I've ever done. There was no question about it. I wouldn't change it for the world."

"Even after we pulled you out of heaven?"

"Even after that. I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

The youngest Summers cuddled closer to her sister, with a new appreciation for the blonde and the decisions she had to make.

AN: This came out a lot more sisterly bonding than Buffy emotional whumpage than I intended it to be.


End file.
